


La propuesta

by CrisDraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisDraws/pseuds/CrisDraws
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	La propuesta

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día que le conocí. Estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando, con la rodilla raspada. Me acerqué a él porque su llanto me molestaba, no me permitía jugar tranquilo. Pensé que si le ayudaba podría seguir a lo mío en paz. Que ingenuo fui. Desde aquel día Oikawa no se ha separado de mí. Y jamás desearía que fuera diferente, aunque no lo admitiré frente a él o se pasaría el resto de nuestras vidas restregándomelo.  
Desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos estado juntos: durante primaria, el instituto e incluso la universidad. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar la vida juntos.  
De uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche saco una pequeña caja. Dentro de ella reposa un fino aro plateado. Estoy deseando ver como queda en su mano… Oigo como se abre la puerta del apartamento y me apresuro a esconder la cajita de nuevo.  
—Iwa-chan, ven a ayudarme —grita Oikawa desde el otro extremo del apartamento que compartimos— Las bolsas pesan mucho.  
—Ya voy, ya voy. Deja de lloriquear.  
Cuando llego al salón veo el puchero en los labios de mi novio y me dan ganas de besarle. No lo hago. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y le observo con una media sonrisa. Está sonrojado por el esfuerzo y tiene el cabello revuelto por culpa del aire.  
—¡Iwa! Deja de mirar y ayuda —se queja.  
Sigo sin moverme de mi sitio y cuando pasa a mi lado le atrapo por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.  
—¿Si te llevo las bolsas me invitas a cenar? —le susurro en el oído.  
Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, pero no me aparto.  
—Está bien, esta bien. Te invito a cenar —se rinde con un suspiro.  
Sonrío triunfante. Deslizo las manos por su costado, hasta caer en las suyas. Le cojo las bolsas de la compra.  
—Muchas gracias.  
Antes de dirigirme a la cocina dejo un beso en su cuello. Y ahí se queda, plantado en medio del salón, sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

***

La verdad es que estoy más nervioso de lo que me gustaría admitir. Mientras caminamos por las calles vacías cogidos de la mano pienso en todo lo que podría salir mal esta noche. La cajita que guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta parece quemar y temo que Oikawa se dé cuenta. Por suerte parece estar completamente concentrado en la conversación que está teniendo por teléfono con su hermana.  
—Quiere que mañana vayamos a comer a su casa. No ha admitido un no por respuesta —me explica en cuanto cuelga— Y yo que quería aprovechar el domingo para no hacer nada…  
—Deja de quejarte, anda. Además, te encanta ver a tu hermana y tu sobrino.  
Seguimos hablando hasta llegar al restaurante. Nos acercamos a la entrada y nos preguntan si teníamos reserva.  
—Si, a nombre de Iwaizumi Hajime —contesto antes de que Oikawa diga nada.  
La camarera nos guía entre las mesas hasta un reservado. Tomamos asiento mientras deja un par de vasos en la mesa y guiña un ojo a mi pareja. No me molesta; Oikawa siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que llama y disfruta de la atención. Es parte de él, igual que su amor por los aliens o su desmesurado ego.  
La cena es agradable, disfruto mucho en compañía de Oikawa, pero cuanto más se acerca el postre menos concentrado estoy. Palpo el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de manera obsesiva, temiendo perder el anillo en el último momento. Jamás se me han dado bien los sentimientos, así que empiezo a entrar en pánico.  
—¿Iwa-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?  
'Mierda' pienso 'Oikawa va a empezar a sospechar'  
—El baño. Tengo que ir al baño —me apresuro a contestar.  
Salgo del reservado prácticamente corriendo. Me refugio en el lavabo, donde me mojo la cara y trato de convencerme frente al espejo de que puedo hacerlo. Con una profunda respiración meto la mano en el bolsillo para coger el anillo. Se me para el corazón al no encontrar la cajita.  
Desesperado deshago el camino hasta el reservado buscando por el suelo y maldiciéndome por ser tan torpe. Cual es mi sorpresa cuando la encuentro abierta en manos de un lloroso Oikawa.  
—¿Iwa…?  
Entro en pánico durante un instante, pero me recompongo en seguida. Con parsimonia hinco una rodilla en el suelo.  
—Esto no se suponía que tenía que ser así, pero… Oikawa Tooru, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?  
El tiempo parece detenerse en este instante. Yo, arrodillado en el suelo, sonrojado. Oikawa paralizado, con sus finos labios formando una ‘O’ perfecta. Él rompe a llorar y el tiempo vuelve a correr como siempre. Se lanza a mis brazos, prácticamente placándome. Caemos sobre el tatami como una maraña de brazos y piernas.  
—Si, si, Claro que quiero —contesta antes de besarme.  
Tal vez esta no haya sido la pedida que ninguno de los dos imaginaba. No ha sido romántica ni perfecta, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que ha dicho si.


End file.
